


(i’ll spend forever wondering if you knew) i was enchanted to meet you

by zoeysdianetti



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Skating, can you imagine??, hi guys if ur reading the tags ily, my irls peer pressured me into writing an alex/willie fic, willie teaches alex how to skate!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/pseuds/zoeysdianetti
Summary: Alex wants to take Willie out on a date but doesn't know where to start. Luke proposes a skating date.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	(i’ll spend forever wondering if you knew) i was enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the donald duck and the phantoms gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+donald+duck+and+the+phantoms+gc).



> this is my first work in this fandom so if anything feels ooc, it's because i don't know the characters well enough yet

“Luke, are you here?” Alex asks as he poofs into the garage. He looks around, but seems to be all alone. “Reggie? Luke?”

He walks around, but his bandmates are nowhere to be found. If he had a phone, this would be a great time to call them, but well, being a ghost and all… He plops down on the couch and grabs Luke’s guitar off the floor. As soon as Alex strums a (very out of tune) chord, Luke pops up out of nowhere and takes the guitar away from Alex.

“Do not. _Ever._ Touch that anymore,” he says, checking the guitar for any damage. “This thing is sacred.”

“Chill, I had it for like, two seconds, before you got here. There’s nothing wrong with it,” Alex says.

Luke carefully puts his guitar away as if it hadn’t been on the floor before Alex took it. Alex waits for him to turn back around before he talks.

“I actually needed you Luke.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah..” Alex fidgets with a pen he grabbed from the table, probably left there by Luke when he was songwriting. He looks down at his hands as he spins the pen around like he does with his drumsticks.

“Alex?”

Alex drops the pen, suddenly remembering Luke is in the room and waiting for him to say something. He picks it up and looks at his friend.

“Right. So, you may remember Willie.”

“Skater boy, introduced us to Caleb, who almost killed us _again._ Stalked us for a while and betrayed you? Yeah sure, that rings a bell.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Sure, him. But he’s not like that, he only does those things because Caleb basically owns him. It’s not like he has any control over it.”

He feels weirdly offended by Luke’s words and he’s not even talking about _him._ Still, Alex feels the need to defend a random-ass ghost he met a little over a week ago. Okay, maybe not _that_ random.

“I need dating advice,” Alex says, suddenly desperate.

Luke raises his eyebrows. “Hate to break it to you dude, but you’re not my type,” he chuckles.

“I hate you.” He pauses. “No, seriously. Help me out, _please._ I really want to take Willie out but I have no idea where to start. It has been 25 years since I dated anyone.”

“26, actually, and your last date was with a _girl,”_ Luke teases.

Alex flies up from the couch to fight Luke, but Luke poofs away and pops back up behind Alex. He taps his shoulder, making Alex turn around and groan.

“That’s one thing about being a ghost I’ll never get tired of,” Luke grins. “Anyway, dating advice?”

Alex plops down in a chair and nods. Luke sits down across from him.

“Well, we already know he likes you. Pretty much whatever you do will lead to making out at this point. You could probably take him to a garbage dump and he’d be cool with it. Like sure, he’ll complain, but he won’t leave.”

“Get to the point please.”

“Okay, he obviously likes skating. You can’t skate. So go change that together. Take him to a skatepark and ask him if he can teach you to skate?”

Alex thinks it over and pretty soon he realises it’s not such a bad idea. In fact, it could be kind of perfect. He gets to spend time with Willie and learn about something he’s passionate about, which will eventually lead to them spending even more time together because Alex will know how to skate too, so they can do it together.

* * *

And so it goes. Alex and Willie meet up at the museum where Willie took him the very first time. According to Willie it’s a better place to learn, since it’s closed so there won’t be anyone in their way. Sure, they can skate right through them, but Alex is new to both skating and ghosting, so that may be slightly terrifying to start with.

“Are you ready?” Willie asks. Alex nods. He’s standing on Willie’s skateboard, a little wobbly. Willie holds his hands so Alex doesn’t fall. “Okay, here we go.”

Willie walks with Alex, pulling him forward on the skateboard. He’s going really slow, so Alex can get used to the skateboard under his feet. But honestly, the skateboard is the last thing on his mind. He can’t stop thinking about Willie’s hands in his, tight grip to make Alex feel safe. When he looks up from his feet, his eyes meet Willie’s.

“Look at you, you’re doing great,” Willie smiles. Alex melts away at the sight of it. Willie just looks sopure, so full of love. And then Alex is on the floor. He doesn’t even know how it happened. He let his guard down, and _bam._

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Willie asks, extending an arm to help Alex up.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m good.”

Alex dusts himself off and looks at Willie. He looks genuinely concerned about Alex.

“I wanna try again,” Alex says. “Falling is part of the process, right?”

Willie seems relieved. He helps Alex to get back on the skateboard, making sure it doesn’t roll away as soon as he steps on it. They try walking together again, but this time Willie’s eyes stay fixed on Alex’s feet on the board. He does _not_ want to be responsible for a second fall.

After some practice, Alex gets the hang of it, so Willie explains how he can step on the board himself.

“It’s easier if you put your foot in front first. If you put the back one on and step with the front one, you’ll fall,” Willie says. “Here, I’ll show you.”

He takes the board from Alex and steps on it, left foot in the front of the board, stepping with his right foot and then putting his right foot behind the left one. “See?”

Alex nods, admiring Willie. Whenever he skates, he gets this glow over him. Not an actual glow, of course, but whenever Willie skates, Alex can see how happy it makes him.

“Now you try,” Willie says, coming to a stop in front of Alex. He hands him the board. Alex does the exact same thing he just saw Willie do, but he’s less confident than him. He rolls a few feet forward, very slowly.

“Try pushing harder when you step,” Willie says. Alex does this and it makes him go faster and farther, but then he hits a wall. Literally. He extends his arms as to not fly into the wall face-first, but then he finds himself on the other side of the wall, unharmed.

“Right. I’m a ghost.”

He grabs the board and steps through the wall. On the other side, Willie is waiting for him. He’s laughing loudly.

“You are _terrible_ at this,” he chuckles. “Good thing you can just fly right through walls huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Alex says. “I’m new to all of this.”

“No but seriously, those arms extended in fear, you should’ve seen yourself!”

Alex likes seeing Willie happy. When he laughs, his whole body laughs with him. It’s very cute. Alex is hit by a wave of love for Willie. He wants to be the reason Willie laughs like this and he wants to be there every single time it happens. He wants to spend every free moment with him, he wants to skate with him by the beach and right now, he just wants to fucking kiss him.

Alex steps closer to Willie, who’s still chuckling. He puts the skateboard down, wraps an arm around Willie’s back and pulls him closer.

“Please, shut up,” Alex whispers. He closes his eyes and kisses Willie. Willie is caught off guard, but quickly recovers. He kisses Alex back. His hands travel over Alex’s back. His left hand pulls Alex even closer while the right one plays with his hair. When they let go, their foreheads rest against each other, allowing them to soak up the moment.

“So, the skating was just an elaborate scheme to kiss me?” Willie jokes.

“Maybe. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Willie grins, kissing Alex again.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway alex and willie endgame <3  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated for i crave validation


End file.
